Wolf Eyes
by berrycutie
Summary: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR KAIA. Hi I am known as Kai, Kaia, Wolf Eyes, or Wolf. Ya I have a lot of names. This is my story about joining the G.I. Joes and my brothers. Snake Eyes is wary of his past but can I pull him out of his shell?
1. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Kaias' POV

_Wow, first I was blinded by a flash bang and recovered from that, and now I am invited to become a member of the G.I. Joes. I just found out that my foster brothers are there and Snake Eyes, my sword brother from my training._ I look around the silent airbase and sigh. I hear a sound and spin around, in the process taking out one of my throwing knives. The person I am pointing my knife at looks completely shocked. "Hey Kai, you don't need to kill my girlfriend." Oh its Ripcord, this must be one of the other Joes. "Rip I told you to call me Kaia, that is my name, and since when was a girl ever attracted to you?" I put my knife away and turn toward the run down shack at the edge of the runway. "Snake Eyes I know that your there, it seems that you have forgotten that it is almost impossible for you to hide from me."

Snake Eyes POV

"Snake Eyes I know that your there, it seems that you have forgotten that it is almost impossible for you to hide from me." _Wolf Eyes, my sword sister. Why is she here? Kaia, it means Wolf Eyes in the ancient language. _I step out of the shadows and turn my head to one side, as always she knows what I want. "I am here because I was recruited by the Joe's, and it seems that you were to, after you completed your training." I nod once and angle my head towards the airplane hangar and nod again, when I look back I see Ripcord and Scarlett just staring at us looking completely confused. "How…" I was hoping that they wouldn't ask. I look at Kai and nod. _This not talking thing can get annoying sometimes._ "I will explain later okay Rip, when Duke is here too." Okay good she is not telling them right away. I motion to the ship again and then motion toward the sun. "He wants to get to wherever we are going before night falls." I watch as Kaia picks up her stuff and walks towards the hanger, I shoot a glare at Scarlet knowing full well that she can't see it and then run after Kaia.

**At The Pit**

I flip out of the jet and land easily on the ground 20 feet below, not at all surprised when Kaia follows me down and silently lands beside me. I look around, looking for General Hawk. I turn around and face the jet when it lands, and watch as my team-mates get out. "Kaia? Damn girl what are you doing here." I turn and see Duke race up to her.

Kaias' POV

"Kaia? Damn girl what are you doing here." I spin around. "Duke!" He gives me a bone crushing hug. "Ow. Dude, can't breathe." He lets go, looking quite sheepish. "I am happy to see you to bro but you don't need to kill me okay." This time its Scarlett's turn to look confused. "Duke, you never told us that you had a sister." I give Duke a look that says 'really' and he just shrugs his shoulders. "I never thought that it was important." As Scarlett and Duke start arguing I look at Snake Eyes and mouth 'help me'. He nods and then motions for me to follow him, I do as I am told and follow him into a huge control center with a huge screen and at least 20 computers if not more. I see a man in a general's uniform speaking to a short guy. I step forward and say "sir." He turns to look at me "ah you must be Kaia, Dukes' foster sister?" I flinch at the word foster but meet his gaze and respond with "yes sir." I see Snake Eyes shoot me a glance; he must have noticed me flinch. "Snake Eyes her room will be connected to yours, we don't have any other rooms open. Show her where her room is. Your training starts on Monday at 0700 hours understood?" I am curious why they give me the weekend off but I follow Snake Eyes as he walks off. We walk back through the training area and I see Scarlett and Duke still arguing. I walk up to them. "Duke, down boy." I hear a laugh when Duke shuts up and looks at me. I turn around to see two people who look like they might be other Joes. "Wow, our 'mighty leader' gets told to shut up by someone younger than him, and actually obeys the order." Both of them are still laughing at him, or at me, I can't really tell. "He would follow an order from his sister." Both of them stop laughing at once. "Duke's SISTER!?" I roll my eyes and just glare at them. "But you don't even look like him." That's pretty obvious as soon as you see my face. In fact I actually look a lot like Snake Eyes, though I doubt that any of them know what he looks like. "Well thank you Captain Obvious. I don't look like him because I am not related to him." Scarlett and both of the new comers look at me with a strange look on their faces. Thankfully Duke steps in and explains. "My father was in the military, as was Ripcords, which was where we met. When we were like 10 years old. We met Kaia here when we were on a military base with our parents. She had been stealing food from the bases kitchen." He pauses and looks at the others, who thankfully stay quiet. "She claimed to be an orphan, and over the time that we were on the base we became friends with her. My father decided to basically adopt her, and when we grew up Rip and I decided to join the military and she joined us soon after that." As he finished the story I was watching the others, especially Snake Eyes because I was curious about what his reaction would be.

Snake Eyes POV

_As Duke finishes his story I remember why Wolf left. The death of our master was especially hard on her. I remember, she went missing but every day there would be food left out for me in the kitchen, I didn't know who was putting the food out but it seems like it was her. After about a month the food wasn't left out anymore. That was Wolf!"_ I needed some time to think so I walked off, only stopping when I remembered that I needed to show Wolf to her room. I turned around and motioned for her to follow me. She did as I said and was giving me an odd look as we walked towards our rooms. I turn to her and sign '**what?**' I obviously took her by surprise; I guess she didn't know that I knew sign language. "Why do you hide your face, brother?" I pause again and think for a second then sign '**you know why**' and then keep walking. When we reach our rooms I stop and motion towards the door '**this is your room**.' She nods and I walk off, I am going to the main room when I am stopped by Scarlett. "Snake, is something wrong?" I shake my head no and then try to keep walking but she stops me again. "Snake please." I shake my head again and flip over her and keep walking. I feel bad for Wolf, I know I shouldn't but I do.

At Dinner Time

All of this training is making me hungry so I head towards the mess hall to get some food before I go back to my room. As I enter the mess hall I look around, as usual Duke, Ripcord, Scarlett, Breaker, and Heavy Duty are eating at a table in the corner. As I walk toward the kitchen to get some food I look over at their table again. This time Scarlett notices me and puts her head down and says something to the others, after a moment all of them are looking at me. I keep walking towards the kitchen and once I got there quickly grabbed some food and made for the door, I don't need anyone bothering me right now. I hear Duke call out "hey Snake!" I turn around to face him as he jogs up to me. "Where were you during training? I had to take over for you." I shrug my shoulders. "Really? Snake you have been acting weird ever since Kai arrived, what's wrong?" I see the others coming over; I shake my head 'no' at Duke and then turn to leave, only to almost run into Kaia, I dip my head to her and keep going.

Kaia POV

I had a nap because of how early I woke up, and then since I was hungry I decided to go to the mess hall. When I got there I almost ran into Snake Eyes as he was leaving, he paused dipped his head and then left. Leaving me standing there completely confused. After a minute I went in and looked around to see Duke looking upset and Ripcord looking confused. "Hey Duke, what's up, and why did Snake Eyes look like he wanted to kill something?" It's a fair question to ask and I am really curious about why he was so mad. "He was mad?" It's one of the Joes that I don't know. "Yes…Why?" I look back at Duke. "Dude what did you do to piss Snake Eyes off so much that he wanted to kill something?" He looks at me and says "I don't know. He has been acting weird ever since you got here and we were worried. I asked him what was wrong and he just kept shaking his head no and then he left." I look around at all of them; it is obvious that they think it's my fault that he is acting weird. "What?" I want them to say that they think it's my fault. To my surprise it's Rip who speaks up first. "Kai, when we first came to pick you up you already knew who Snake Eyes was, and furthermore you knew where he was, and he was hiding!" The others were surprised, probably because Rip hadn't told them about that yet. "So what? All of you are acting like I killed him!" I look around and then Duke speaks up "Kai…" I whip my head around to face him. "What Duke?!" He flinches at my harsh words, and then I hear Rip. "Kai how did you already know who Snake was, is there something that you aren't telling us?" I growl at him. "Why would either of you care about my past?! You haven't before, and anyways why should I tell you two idiots?!" I look around at their shocked faces and then at Duke and Rip's hurt faces, I growl under my breath and then turn around and storm off. I hear them calling my name as I walk away, and as soon as I am out of the mess hall I make a break for it towards my room. Once I get to my room I lock the door and lie down on my bed. It has been a long day.

_**I hoped that you liked my first chapter, I will try to update as often as possible and when school does not get in the way.**_


	2. Making Amends Kind Of

Making Amends….. Kind of

_Kaia POV_

I wake up shaking and covered with sweat, I hate those nightmares. I jump at someone knocking at my door, wait it's not at the door that leads to the hallway its coming from the door that connects my room to Snake Eyes. "It's unlocked" I watch as Snake opens the door and comes in, he sits down on my couch. "What?" He turns to look at me '**I heard noises and was wondering if you were okay?**' He is lying I can tell. "Snake, you can't lie to me, I know you to well." He lowers his head. '**Fine I heard that you got mad at Duke and the others, and that you were mad because they thought that it was your fault that I was acting different**.' I nod my head and then look away. "Why? Is that what you want to know?" I see him nod his head out of the corner of my eye. "I…. Snake the others don't know that we already knew each other and I see no reason to tell them that we did." I snap at him and see him flinch, not expecting my tone. I look back at him. '**Wolf, we can't lie to them, if they ask we have to tell them that we trained together, and anyways they are just worried for me, I have not acted like this before.**' I just stay quiet but after a minute I nod my head, if they ask I will tell them. I look over at the clock, 6:00 AM; I probably won't get any more sleep tonight. "Why the mask Snake, you know that you don't need to wear the mask around other Arishakage members." He shrugs and then turns his head away, not looking at me. I just glare at him. "I am going to go get some food, you want to come?" I get up as I say that and move towards the door, he just gets up and follows me. As we get to the mess hall I see that the other Joes are already awake and are at the table in the corner of the room, beside me I see Snake Eyes tense up, I nudge him towards the kitchen, now is not the time to get into a fight. "Snake, not now." I hiss at him, luckily he listens and goes into the kitchen to get some food, I know that he will get some food for me too so I wait outside and look around, I see the only Joe that hadn't looked mad at me, he looks Moroccan, I walk over to him when I notice that he is sitting all alone. "Hi." He looks up from his laptop "umm… hi?" I laugh at him. "I am not going to kill you so you don't need to act like I am going to kill you okay?" He laughs too "sorry I just saw you get mad and ya…" I shrug and sit down and wave Snake Eyes over as I see him come out of the kitchen. "I'm Kaia by the way." He smiles. "Everyone around here calls me Breaker." I nod and then thank Snake as he passes me a tray of food. I notice that the others are looking over at us and send a glare at Duke making him look away and tell the others something. I turn back to Breaker and say "you are obviously a Joe but what do you do, and since your name is Breaker and you have a laptop I am guessing that you are a hacker?" He shrugs "close enough, I actually am in charge of almost all of the tech for the Joes." Impressive, I grin at him and then start wolfing down my food when I remember that I didn't have dinner last night. I hear Breaker laugh and look up "you don't need to act like you were almost starved to death" I only glare at him for that comment "well since I have not had anything to eat since yesterday morning I am pretty hungry." As I finish my food I get up to go throw my trash away, as I walk towards the trash bin I look around and see Ripcord looking at me but as soon as he notices that I have noticed him looking at me. I walk back to the table and sit down "hey Breaker I know who you, Duke, and Ripcord are but who are the others?" He looks at me and opens his mouth but then pauses, looking at something behind me. I don't even have to turn around to know who it is. "What do you want Duke? Because I am really not in the mood for an argument right now." As I speak I watch as Snake Eyes tenses up and then shifts, he must have his throwing knives with him. "ないヘビの目はありません。"(No Snake Eyes, don't) The others just look at me as I watch Snake, after a moment he relaxes a little but keeps his hand by where his throwing knifes are. "What, surprised that I know Japanese? Since I already knew Snake Eyes that shouldn't surprise you." I hear Ripcord mutter something and see Breaker trying not to laugh at Duke. I finally turn around to look at Duke and meet his eyes. He is really mad at me but I only glare back at him, I have no reason to be afraid of him like the others do. I stand up and then turn away and motion for Snake Eyes to follow me. "I believe you promised me a tour Snake" I say as I walk towards the doors. He gets up and follows me with, to my surprise, Breaker following him. "Why are you coming Breaker?" he smiles sheepishly. "Well you might be able to face an angry Duke but I can't." I nod and then motion for Snake to take the lead.

_**Note: I am really happy for everyone who has read this. It is my first fanfiction. I would appreciate feedback on things that you would like me to change. I apologize for any people who know how to read/ speak Japanese. Bing and Google translate aren't the best.**_


	3. Thanks

THANKS!

I don't think that I am that good of a writer but I am really happy that only after a few days I have a ton of people who have read this.

Special thanks to WinterSpirit13, one of my best friends for reviewing my story.

I will update as quickly as possible but I will be starting my riding lessons again, so I will have less time to write.

Also I love reviews, I want to write a story that people will like so if you think that I could improve in any way PLEASE TELL ME!


	4. Well Okay Then

Well…Okay Then

_Snake Eyes POV_

I smirk as I take the lead and then decide to show her around the training area first, I leave Breaker to do the talking. I see General Hawk walking towards us. "Snake Eyes, your needed." I nod and walk over to him; I turn back around and pause. "Don't worry Snakes, I will show Wolf around." I nod at Breaker and then follow General Hawk.

_**After like 5 minutes of walking**_

We are going towards the main room, and I realize what this is about. The others must have told Hawk what happened in the mess hall. I tense up but keep walking, Hawk on the other hand notices that I have tensed up and stops. "Snake, this is a team I can't have some of my strongest members arguing. I need you and them to solve this and quickly, now go." As he finishes he nods in the direction of the main room. I dip my head to him, as much as I don't want to go and face the others he is right, we are a team and we shouldn't be fighting like children. He only looks at me and then turns and walks away. I make my way down the corridor to the main room; I pause outside and take a deep breath. _Must remember not to kill them for this._ I step inside and look around, everyone except for Breaker and Wolf is there. Duke gets up from where he is seated and walks over with Scarlett following close behind him; the others hang back, not wanting to come near me. '**What do you want**' I sign and watch as Dukes face goes from angry to confused. "He asked what you wanted." Scarlett is the first one to speak up. Duke nods and then looks back towards me. "Snake, we want to know what we did to get you so mad, and why you are acting weird." I tense up again and watch Duke tense up too, obviously expecting a fight. I close my eyes and then sign to Scarlett '**Where do you think Kaia learned to use her swords, or how she could speak Japanese.**' I wait as Scarlett relays what I just said to Duke, making him look even more confused than before. Ripcord suddenly stands up, scaring the others. "You trained with Kai didn't you?" I nod my head. I turn towards one of the vents that is in the ceiling and just stand there looking at it. "Alright fine I'll come out." I watch as Wolf Eyes climbs down from where she is and then turns and looks at the others. "You know you could have just asked me and not have been rude about it." I silently laugh at the looks on the other Joes faces. "We did ask you Kai, you didn't want to tell us, you just got mad and walked off." She glares at Duke with a look that would have even made me pause if I was trying to attack her. "My name is Kaia and you didn't ask me about my past you asked about Snake Eyes past. Oh and Kaia isn't my real name, it means Wolf Eyes in the ancient language that Snake Eyes and I were taught. So the only name you have ever known me by is not my real name. You only knew me as Wolf Eyes." The others just stand there, and Duke looks honestly scared of Wolf. "Koori, you okay?" I smile at the use of my old nickname and nod at her. '**Yes Kiba.**' She finally smiles at me. "What did all that mean?" It was Breaker; he is looking at Scarlett who is the only person who knows sign language except for Wolf. "Snake Eyes called Kaia, Kiba, and Kaia called him Koori." Scarlett quickly explains and then turns to us as if looking for a translation. '**Koori means ice and Kiba means fang.**' I quickly translate our nicknames to English. She nods and then tells the others what the names mean. Ripcord steps forward, "Why are you called ice Snake Eyes?" I yet again silently laugh when Wolf speaks up. "Koori Eyes." Duke who is looking a little less scared of her now speaks up. "Ice Eyes? Do you have blue eyes Snake?" I only nod.

_**The conversation continues for a few hours and then everyone returns to their rooms before lunch because they have to train after lunch.**_

"Well now they know that you have blue eyes." I look over at Wolf who is sitting on my couch, watching TV. I get up and walk over to her and stand right in front of her. "Hey I am trying to watch TV here!" I just stand there silently laughing at the angry look on her face. **'Why did you have to point that out?' **She stops glaring and just looks at me. "Point what out?" **'Eyes'** "Well they are going to have to know what you look like at some point, right?" That makes me pause. "Snake, no mask." **'Mask'** "no" **'mask'** "no" **'mask'** "Please?" **'Fine.' **I reluctantly take my mask off revealing short cut dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. "Now let's go to lunch." I shake my head but she forces me to follow her.

_**At the mess hall.**_

_**Kaia POV**_

Yes, finally I got Snake Eyes to take off his mask. Snake is walking beside me as I enter the mess hall and look around. I see the others and walk over to them with Snake reluctantly trailing behind me with his head down. Duke and the others look up and look right at Snake Eyes who is now in regular clothes not that silly uniform he wears everywhere. "Ummm who is this?" I laugh at Breaker and Snake looks up. "Koori." The others just stare at Snake. Duke looks at me then back at him, "Snake?" Snake only nods his head. The others look just as baffled as Duke. "Earth to people, say something." Breaker laughs at that. "Well I don't know how you get him to take his mask off but that is awesome." Snake lowers his head again obviously embarrassed. "Hey Snake, am I going to have to take over training for you again?" I glare at Duke for that comment. "He promised me that he would help train me so yes Duke you will have to take over for him. You got a problem with that?" Duke blushes and lowers his head. Ripcord comes over and looks at everyone, resting his gaze on Snake. "Guys? What did I miss?"

AN: Sorry that this took a while to update, I got writers block. Sorry if some of the characters are not what they are OOC this is just what I think they would act like. Did you like Snake Eyes and Wolf Eyes nicknames? Also I need names for Wolf Eyes; I can't choose what her name is; help!


End file.
